


Todo por amor

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Conocer a la familia de Sousuke lo ponía nervioso, más de lo que deseaba, y sólo pudo recurrir aun sitio de internet para solucionarlo. Aunque no todo salió como esperaba...
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 2





	Todo por amor

Llevaban un par de años de relación y, como en cualquier otra, habían tenido problemas y dificultades en ella; nunca dudaron de los sentimientos de su pareja pues para ambos era evidente el amor que sentían. Sin embargo, pensar en un futuro juntos era algo complicado y que ambos tenían muy presente, aunque habían prometido no pensar demasiado en ello al menos hasta que llegara el momento necesario.

Esa fue su promesa y ambos la cumplían sin dudar, al menos así había sido hasta el día en que Sousuke habló de sus planes de visitar a su familia y llevarlo con él para presentarlo como su pareja. Haru no había hecho comentarios al respecto, simplemente había pedido que planearan juntos las fechas para asegurarse de que ninguno tenía otros planes ese día.

Pese a su silencio estaba intranquilo, debido a lo que prometieron nunca habían hablado de presentarse como pareja, salvo con sus amigos más cercanos, y mucho menos habían hablado sobre informárselo a su familia por lo cual no tenía idea de como podían reaccionar.

Ni para él, su pareja o sus amigos había sido difícil comprender que se enamoraran, pero era consciente de que aun en pleno siglo XXI muchas personas aun se sentían incomodas respecto a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y podía entender que no fuera sencillo de procesar que tu hijo se enamore de otro hombre.

Había optado por no hablar del tema pues no quería preocupar a Sousuke o hacerlo dudar sobre su elección, y aun así llevaba varios días nervioso y sin saber que debía hacer. Una idea había cruzado su mente, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor y no tenía a quien recurrir para consultarlo, pues sabía que pedirle a cualquiera de sus amigos que mantuviera el secreto sería injusto para ellos y también para su pareja.

Al final había tomado la decisión más impulsiva y pese a lo escéptico que era respecto a la magia y hechicería había llegado hasta un sitio en el que ofrecían todo tipo de conjuros y pociones para el amor. Su mayor complicación había sido el idioma, pues el sitio se encontraba por completo en inglés y para cualquier consulta y compra debía comunicarse en ese idioma.

Luego de las complicaciones había conseguido la solución a sus problemas, con un envío exprés que había tardado sólo un par de días en llegar, justo a tiempo para acoplarse a los efectos del hechizo antes de visitar a la familia de su pareja.

Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, aun dudando de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto o de que siquiera funcionara; intentó no pensar demasiado y una vez el hechizo fue completado tomó asiento en el sofá intentando mantenerse tranquilo. No tenía idea del tiempo que demoraría en hacer efecto aunque le prometieron no pasarían más de un par de horas.

Ya había anochecido y ningún cambió apareció por más veces que se miraba al espejo, incluso había tomado una fotografía suya para asegurarse de que no fuera sólo un efecto extraño en que percibiera su reflejo de manera normal. Pero no, por más que siguiera esperando nada ocurría, se sentía engañado pese a que no esperaba resultados satisfactorios pero no podía hacer más.

Pasó gran parte de la noche sin poder dormir pensando en lo que estaba pasando y lo importante que era hablar con su pareja sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. No sería fácil y estaba consciente de ello, además le preocupaba lo que el castaño pudiera pensar haciendo aun más difícil tener esa conversación.

Apenas despertó a la mañana siguiente llamó al castaño varias veces y en ninguna respondió, no había ninguna explicación para que lo hiciera y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Había pensado mucho antes de conseguir el valor para enfrentarse a la situación y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Sousuke intentaba descubrir lo que ocurría y al no encontrar respuesta sólo pudo enviar un rápido mensaje para su amigo pidiendo un par de cosas sin dar más explicación, asegurándole que una vez se reunieran le contaría que estaba pasando. También le pidió no avisar a nadie más y asegurarse de que nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentía extrañado por las peticiones y dado que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo no tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo sin preguntar nada más, incluso si tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la situación. Una vez consiguió lo que necesitaba partió rápidamente hasta el hogar de su amigo, pues no paraba de enviarle mensajes pidiendo que se apresurara.

Justo cuando llegó frente a la puerta encontró a Haru, quien el verlo se sorprendió también y no hicieron más que mirarse unos instantes sin saber que decir.

-No responde mis llamadas y necesito hablar con él ¿Sabes que le pasa?

-No tengo idea ¿Por qué lo sabría? Somos amigos, pero eso no significa que deba decirme todo lo que le ocurre -no esperaba encontrarlo ahí y menos aun considerando lo discreto que le había pedido ser y lo extraño del resto de sus peticiones-. Quizá sólo dejó su teléfono cuando salió, no tenías que venir a buscarlo. Sólo ve a casa y cuando vuelva él te llamará.

-Necesito hablar con él, lo esperaré aquí hasta que vuelva -notó lo extraño que actuaba el pelirrojo y temía que hubiera ocurrido algo grave que sólo él supiera.

-No sabes cuanto va a tardar, sería demasiado extraño que pases todo ese tiempo aquí afuera -no podía decir algo de lo poco que sabía, necesitaba convencer al azabache de irse o no podría ver a su amigo.

-Y si no sabes nada y él puede tardar en volver ¿A qué viniste? -se estaba cansando de la situación, era urgente ver a su pareja y Rin sólo hacía que su preocupación aumentara.

-Eso no importa, sólo ve a casa y espera a que Sousuke te llame... -lo tomó por los hombros intentando que se alejara, pero por descuido el contenido de la bolsa de compras que llevaba fue revelado, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

-¿Por qué traes eso? -Haru no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y quería una respuesta.

-Eso no importa, no es nada -sabía que cometió un error y sólo intentaba solucionarlo-. Sólo vete, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Qué está pasando? Deja de mentir, eres el único en quien confía lo suficiente para pedirle cualquier cosa -estaba perdiendo la paciencia y miles de ideas estaban pasando por su mente de sólo recordar lo que había visto.

-No estoy mintiendo, no es lo que sea que estás pensando... -ni el mismo sabía que pensar cuando el castaño le pidió esas cosas, pero tampoco iba a arruinar la situación o interferir en las decisiones de su amigo-. De verdad Haru, ve a casa y Sousuke te llamará en cualquier momento...

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Yamazaki me de una explicación -había llegado a su límite y esperaba reflejarlo con sus palabras.

-¡Basta, los dos! -sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió mostrando una chica delgada, no muy alta, de cabello castaño y ojos turquesa envuelta en una toalla, claramente molesta por el escándalo que esos dos provocaron-. No entiendo como puedo soportarlos, desaparezcan -y tan pronto como había salido tomó la bolsa que cargaba el pelirrojo volviendo a entrar sin más explicación.

Rin y Haru permanecían estáticos frente a la puerta, incapaces de reaccionar luego de lo que habían visto. No tenía ningún sentido que una chica saliera del lugar y menos sin una explicación por parte del castaño. Ambos cruzaron miradas aun sin poder decir algo hasta que luego de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos frente a ellos.

-¿No dije que se fueran? No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí.

-¿Para esto era la ropa? No es por presumir, pero parece que la talla que elegí es perfecta y el estilo va bien contigo -estaba sorprendido, pero no podía pasar por alto lo bien que lucía con las prendas que había elegido.

-No digas tonterías... ¿Qué es esto? -Haru no podía dejar de mirarla, intentando buscar una explicación pues desde que sus miradas se cruzaron supo que esa chica era Sousuke.

-Soy quien más quiere saberlo, desperté y lo primero que vi fue esto -estaba frustrado y su voz y expresiones lo reflejaban mientras señalaba el cuerpo en que ahora estaba-. Por eso no respondí tus llamadas, no sabía como tomarías que respondiera una chica y te dijera que era yo.

-Espera... No, no puede ser. Esa cosa no funcionó y esto no tiene sentido...

-¿Cuál cosa? -la castaña clavó su mirada en el chico con cierto reproche en su voz, no quería apresurarse y sacar conclusiones pero verlo así le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Debe ser una broma, no puede ser cierto...

-¿Qué hiciste, Nanase? -estaba molesta por no recibir respuesta y no iba a ocultarlo, necesitaba respuestas y si él las tenía haría lo necesario para obtenerlas.

-Oigan, esto se está poniendo muy raro... Ya hice lo que me pediste, así que no tiene caso que siga aquí. Solucionen sus problemas, yo los dejo tranquilos -y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo el pelirrojo se alejó rápidamente.

La chica suspiró profundamente antes de entrar dándole espacio al azabache, no lograría nada hasta que él no decidiera hablar y lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Cuando entraron ella se apoyo en la pared frente al sofá mientras él tomaba asiento viéndola de vez en cuando sin decir más.

-No es tu culpa ¿Sí? Sólo dime que ocurrió.

Pasaron varios minutos más en completo silencio hasta que por fin Haru decidió hablar del hechizo que había comprado y explicarle que, al parecer, había cometido un error al pedirlo o hacerlo pues el efecto debía reflejarse en él mismo y simplemente no había salido bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tienes muchos problemas cuando se trata de comunicarte en inglés y es una locura querer convertirte en chica -intentó mantenerse tranquilo, no entendía que pasaba por la mente de su pareja y tampoco quería incomodarlo-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Haru?

-Pensé que sería más fácil para ti presentarme con tu familia si fuera una chica -no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco estaba preparado para hablar sinceramente.

-Haru ¿Olvidaste lo que dije cuando te pedí que saliéramos? Te lo dije, a mí no me importa que seas un chico o que alguien piense que tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos. Me gustas tú, así como eres... Si puedo contra tu obsesión por el agua cualquier cosa es sencilla -quería que se relajara y dejara de preocuparse por eso, aunque no estaba funcionando-. De acuerdo, eso no importa ¿Cómo se supone que se deshace esto? En unos días iremos a ver a mis padres y no puedo llegar así.

-No lo sé, no pensé en eso cuando lo pedí y en las instrucciones no lo especifica -evitó mirarlo, se sentía culpable y verlo sólo lo empeoraba.

-Está bien, está bien; no hay que desesperarnos. Supongo que podemos pedir un antídoto o al menos que te digan como se deshace. Podemos pedirle ayuda a Rin para que el pedido sea correcto y no cometamos errores al usarlo...

-Me dijeron que el efecto sería permanente después de unas horas, pero no dijeron cuantas -debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

-¿¡Qué!? Es broma ¿Verdad? Esto tiene que ser un truco, no puedo volverme chica para siempre.

-Lo siento, se supone que sería yo quien se convirtiera en chica -no sabía que decir a su favor y tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto.

-¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que era buena idea hacer un hechizo que puede ser permanente y no tienes idea de cómo deshacer? ¿No pensaste lo que pasaría si te convertías para siempre en mujer? -no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y por más que intentó mantener la calma contra eso no podía-. ¡Te volviste loco, Nanase! Este es el tipo de idea tonta que entendería que te obligaran a hacer, pero que fueras tú quien lo decidió es increíble.

-Lo siento, yo sólo...

-Hiciste una locura, esa es la verdad. Tienes la tonta idea de que me importa la opinión de otros más de lo que me importas tú y decidiste hacer una locura para...

-¡No quería perderte! -su voz resonó por la habitación, tan segura que evitó que la chica siguiera hablando-. No se trata sólo de tu familia, de tus amigos o de lo que piensen los demás. Llevamos varios años saliendo, no somos niños y si quieres que tu familia me conozca es porque nuestra relación tiene futuro y no es sólo algo pasajero... -la chica intentó hablar, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando-. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros en el futuro? Aunque tu familia y la mía nos acepten no podemos casarnos, incluso si vivimos juntos o si modificamos el registro familiar, legalmente tú y yo no somos pareja... No podemos tener hijos y no hay manera de que formemos una familia...

-Oye, oye... Estás imaginando cosas que no han sucedido, ya sé que si ambos somos hombres no podemos casarnos ni tener hijos, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer locuras -se acercó a él sentándose a su lado mientras lo miraba.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre, Sousuke, y haría lo que fuera por ello.

La chica comenzó a reír mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, apenas podía creer que estuviera tan preocupado por lo que pasaría con su relación en el futuro aun con lo poco expresivo que era y pese a su promesa.

-¿Acaso nunca has escuchado de todos los lugares en que sí podemos casarnos? Además existe la adopción, e incluso si no pudiéramos hacerlo eso no evita que formemos una familia -acarició su mejillas suavemente sin dejar de verlo-. No importa si no tenemos un papel que le diga al mundo que tú y yo nos amamos, no necesito que el mundo lo sepa. Mientras tú no lo olvides y sigas siendo tú tengo lo que necesito -estaba conmovida por sus palabras y más que complacida al saber que durante todo ese tiempo él también había pensado en su relación a futuro.

Quería besarlo, no le importaba estar en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, necesitaba sentir cerca a su pareja y demostrarle que, pese a lo mucho que le molestó su decisión y que no tuviera la confianza de hablar sobre eso, lo amaba y en verdad quería estar a su lado aun si no podían "formar una familia".

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando el azabache se alejó, cubriendo su rostro con su mano mientras reía. No entendía lo que pasaba y estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación hasta que comenzó a hablar, aun sin parar de reír.

-Te ves ridículo así...

Estaba a punto de reclamar por su burla hasta darse cuenta que el hechizo se había roto, había vuelto a ser el mismo y, por obvias razones, la ropa que usaba en ese momento no era de su talla, además de lucir muy extraña en su cuerpo.

-No sé como puedo salir contigo, esto es tu culpa y te atreves a burlarte -la molestia había vuelto mientras se desprendía de la ropa que tenía puesta tomando nuevamente la toalla con que se había cubierto antes.

-Porque me amas, acabas de decirlo -y sin esperar a que el chico pudiera vestirse o responder a lo que decía tomó su mano, atrayéndolo hacia si para besar rápidamente sus labios.

Claro que fue una mala idea lo del hechizo, y de ninguna manera olvidaría la locura que cometió; pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había sido su mejor elección, pues al menos ahora sabía como se sentía Haru y le había dejado claro que casados o no, estarían siempre juntos.


End file.
